The Next Generation One-Shot'ss
by jesuslovesme99
Summary: A collection of Next Generation One Shots
1. Chapter 1

This is just some Next Generation One Shots. I don't own any of the character in the Harry Potter universe. I decided it best to put the disclaimer here as I won't have to put it above every one shot.


	2. Don't Touch My Family

Louis Weasley waved his wand once more to cover the bruises again. No one could know. They would all hate him. He would just have to keep applying the glamours.

See, Louis is bisexual, but has never told his family he likes guys equally as much as he likes girls. So no one knew of his relationship with muggle born wizard, Julius Knight.

With no one knowing of the relationship with Julius, except his best friend, Alice Longbottom, no one knew he was being abused.

Alice only knew, because Louis couldn't lie to her. Louis had never had sexual feeling for Alice. She was like his sister. He know Alice had a crush on a certain Potter cousin of his anyway.

Louis could hide the bruises from sight, but it didn't mean he could hide the wince or the limp he had.

"Please don't give me that look Ali" He said softly as he sat down for breakfast

"Something is wrong with you and I want to know what! You're obviously hurt!"

"I'm fine Alice. Stop worrying"

Julius sat down and said were only I could hear

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry"

I just shook my head. The first time, I believed him. The second time, I became a little scared. After the third time I became terrified of the man I had once carried deeply for.

"Louis? Do you want to go down to Hagrid's with us. Lily is wanting to go see him" Albus said as he and James stood behind me.

Their wasn't many people here. Most of them had gone home, seeing as it was Christmas. We stayed though. We do occasionally.

I saw the look Julius was giving me out of the corner of his eye.

"N-No."

"You love seeing Hagrid though." James said with a raised eyebrow.

James is a sixth year. I'm a year below him in fifth.

Lily bounded over with Hugo right behind her. It's only little Lily's second year. She's twelve and still so innocent. People wouldn't think so after the time she set James' hair on fire, but that was accidental magic. Maybe innocent isn't the word I was looking for. She's so pure still. Physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Of course, James and Albus would probably kill the guy who considered touching their baby sister.

Let me rephrase that, we'd all kill the guy who considered touching Lily. Not that we wouldn't with the other girls, but still.

"Something is wrong with him and he refuses to tell me what!" Alice said and I flinched.

"I'm fine." I insisted

"Come on Louis. Lets go for a walk" James said simply

I stood slowly and hoped they missed the wince.

"You're hurt." Rose said

I didn't even know she was over here.

"You don't look hurt" James said with raised eyebrows as he advanced on me

"James please" I said not having the strength mentally or physically to fight with him.

"You have glamour's on." James stated pulling out his wand

"N-No I don't"

"You always were an awful liar" Fred said helping James so I wouldn't escape them. Not that I could out run them like this.

"Please no" I practically begged

Before I could react though, Fred was holding me as James waved his wand to remove the glamours.

I heard a gasp and sounds of shock as they took in the bruises and next thing I heard was Alice's voice as I watched her advance on Julius

"It was you wasn't it!? He swore to me after I found him with a busted lip that it was just one fight. You didn't mean it. You had never done it before, but I should have known you'd do it again. Oh! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Professor Longbottom came over. His daughter shouted about killing a fellow student had shocked him. Then he laid eyes on Louis Weasley and looked back to Alice. He knew the blond haired Bill Weasley look-a-like was his daughters best friend. He also knew she didn't anger easy so this was serious.

"What happened"? He asked

"Louis? What is Alice talking about"? Hugo asked

I looked down ashamed

"I like guys and girls. I'm bisexual" I said knowing I couldn't escape it.

"Louis, were you really that ashamed to tell us that you like abs as much as you like boobs"? James asked

I nodded slowly.

"Louis are you in a relationship with Julius"?

"Yes"

"Did he do this to you"?

I looked down and nodded.

"That's all I needed to know," James said before turning to Julius, "I'M GOING TO HEX YOU SO BAD EVEN YOUR PARENTS AREN'T GOING TO RECOGNIZE YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! YOU LAID YOUR HANDS ON MY COUSIN! BLOODY HELL, HE MIGHT AS WELL BE MY BROTHER!" James said as a yellow light flew out of his wand towards Julius.

"Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for hexing another student. Mr. Knight. Thirty from Ravenclaw for physical harm to a fellow student and detention for a month. Mr. Weasley, you should go see Madam Pomfrey. James, Albus take him to her." Professor Longbottom said

"Yes Sir" they said before helping me.

I knew James loved his pranks and loved to tease us, but I also knew he would do anything to protect us.

When James got a letter later on, from Uncle Harry, asking him to please watch his temper, he didn't seem to be the slightest bit fazed. I almost laughed when he simply wrote back the words 'No one touches my family'


	3. Do You Promise?

Teddy Lupin found himself in his little meadow behind his godfather, Harry Potter's, house. He liked to go here to be alone sometimes as it got a little hectic with the family.

Little Lily had just been born so everyone was here.

James and Louis just kept causing trouble. Albus was their main target so he spent a lot of time crying.

Teddy loved his family, but seeing them all together makes him sad. He misses his Mum and Dad. He wonders if he would have had siblings had they not been killed in the war.

He looked up when he heard foot steps and saw Victoire Weasley. The wind was blowing back her long blonde hair.

"How did you find me"?

"I saw you walk out here. You're my best friend. I knew something was wrong" she said as she sat down and evened out her light blue dress.

Victoire and Teddy often matched. Her clothes some how always matched his hair even if they haven't spoken in months. It was a bit weird really, but Teddy didn't mind.

"I miss them. My parents." He said laying down on the grass and she joined him.

"What about Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny"?

"They're like parents, but I want my parents. Maybe I could have real siblings. I love James, Albus, and Lily they are my brothers and sisters in a way, but it isn't the same" Teddy said softly.

Teddy took after his father and was always a little wiser then most kids his age. He understood why his parents died, but that didn't stop him from missing them.

"I wish I knew what to say Teddy."

Teddy knew she meant it, but she couldn't fully understand. She had her younger sister and her brother. She had both her parents. Sometimes Teddy envied Victoire.

"It's the thought that counts"

They laid in silence for a while with just the company of each other and the occasional loud noise from the house.

"Victoire"?

"Yes Teddy"?

"Will we always be friends? Even after I leave for Hogwarts and we don't see each other everyday"?

Victorie sat up and turned to look him in the eye.

"Of course, but you better write me every chance you get mister" She said poking his chest

"Do you promise"?

"I promise Teddy"


	4. Close As Can Be

James Potter had a favorite younger cousin. It happened to be Uncle Percy's daughter, Molly.

Molly was only a year younger then James and they had always been really close. Their siblings were always off with another cousin or friend. Albus was always with Rose and Scorpius, Lucy and Lily were always with Hugo and the Scamander twins.

They were both the oldest and felt they had a lot to live up to. Victorie, Rose, and Fred also felt this way, of course, but Molly and James just seem to understand each other better.

James knew the stories of what his father had done. He also knew the stories of his namesakes and felt he had a lot to live up to. He was expected to pull amazing pranks and be an amazing Quidditch player. He was expected to have a knack for getting into trouble, because he was off on some crazy adventure.

Molly knew she was expected to do well in school. She knew that she was expected to make prefect and then head girl. She also knew some people believed she would do like her father and abandoned her family, but Molly knew she wouldn't do that. Her father had been a down right prat choosing the ministry over his family and she would never do that.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" The young witch shouted as she was flung over her cousins shoulder.

"No can do Mo. You need to calm down" James said walking towards the lake behind Molly's house.

"But James! If I don't get that prefect badge then Dad will be so disappointed in me!" Molly whined

"And if I don't make Head Boy next year then people will say I'm not living up to my namesake." the brown haired boy said but didn't stop his walking.

Molly began beating his back in hopes that he would put her down.

It worked. He put her down, but it was right into the lake.

When she came back above the water she grabbed James' ankle and dragged him down.

"You little..." He said chasing her through the water.

"Did he throw her in the lake again"? Audrey Weasley asked as she approach Harry who had been watching the kids from the window. Ginny said he better get pictures so he was.

"Yes." Harry said looking over the moving pictures of his son and niece.

The two might as well have been twins. Everyone knew they were close and people who didn't know them often thought they were.

Their parents loved how close the two were. Both James and Molly always seemed stressed, but they had a way of relaxing one another that no one would ever understand.


	5. I Prefer Brunette's

James Sirius Potter had to be the odd one out. He didn't fall for a red head like his father or either grandfathers. He didn't fall for a girl who hated him, because he was arrogant, and he didn't fall for his best mates little sister. He didn't fall for a muggle born or a pure blood either. He fell for a half-blood.

James Potter fell in love with a brunette. The daughter of his Herbology professor, and his younger brother's best friend. He fell for the petite girl with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. The girl who was the only one besides his mother and baby sister who could call him Jamie and live to see tomorrow.

He fell for Allison Marie Longbottom. She preferred Allie though.

James was pretty content right now. He had just finished a Quidditch game with his cousins. He was now pulling his pouting girlfriend against his chest. Her team had lost.

Allie was about five inches shorter then James. She stood at 5'3 and he is 5'8, but he liked the way she fit in his arms.

He dipped his head to plant a kiss on her pouting lips.

"Just had to break the mold didn't you James"? Teddy asked with his arms wrapped around Victoire. She was a Lupin now. They had their first child a few months ago. It was a little boy named Remus William for both their fathers.

"Yup! You know if you have a daughter and name her Nymphadora that your mother might come back from the dead to kill you Teddy" James said

"I'm very aware of that. No, if we ever have a daughter we're naming her Fleur Nymphadora, but we're perfectly content with just Remus right now." Teddy said as the younger couple sat beside him and Victoire.

"Can I hold him Victoire"? The young witch asked looking at the baby boy in her arms.

"Of course" She said passing the sleeping child to the young girl.

James smiled. She was so good with kids and looked lovely with a baby in her arms.

"Don't get any ideas son." Harry said noting the look in his eldest childs eyes.

"Professor Longbottom would kill me. I was reminded that he did kill Voldermort giant pet snake when I started dating his daughter"

"Your grandfather said the same words to me the first time I saw your mother hold Teddy."

"James, can you really blame him? Need I remind you what you told that boy looking at Lily the other day"?

Allie giggled at that as Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter I think the poor boy is scared away from Lily for life. Jamie here reminded him of the fact that you were Head Auror and that you defeated Voldermort with a disarming charm."

Harry shook his head at his son.

"Please call me Harry Allie. Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble with Professor McGonagall again."

The group was soon joined by everyone else.

"You're going to get married aren't you"? Hugo asked

"Maybe. I have to wait until Allie finishes school or Professor Longbottom might just remind me of some of the things he learned during the DA and the war" James said looking genuinely scared.

"I never thought I'd see the day that a Potter was terrified of me" Neville said joined the group with his wife, Hannah.

"Neville I don't think anyone did"

"with all due respect sir, after that speech I got, I believe anyone would be." James said moving his hand from her lower back to the middle of it.

"So you obviously don't have a thing for red heads"? Allison asked her boyfriend teasingly

"I prefer brunettes"


	6. Daddy's Little Auror

Lily Luna Potter is Daddy's little girl. Anyone who thinks otherwise is kidding themselves.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-twice, Head Auror, and vanquisher of the greatest dark lord to date, is wrapped around his daughter's little finger. He gets made fun of at work, because of that, but he doesn't care. He knows that her brothers are too.

Lily does everything with her Daddy. Harry was the person she told about her first crush, who was the first to know about her first boyfriend, and the one to comfort her when it ended. He was also the one he taught her how to duel.

Lily might have looked innocent, but anyone who had ever had to duel the red headed witch knew otherwise.

So when she went off to become an Auror no one was really surprised, and thanks to her Dad's training, she passed with flying colors!

Now you couldn't find a better pair then Harry and Lily Potter when it came to became having a team of Auror's.

"Stupefy!" the young witch yelled and she watched the man she had been chasing fall.

"Did you get him Lily"?

"Of course Daddy. I was trained by the best"

"That's my girl"

"I don't know why James wanted to play Quidditch professional. This is much more interesting than sitting on a broomstick" Lily said

Harry shook his head at his daughter

"Do you suppose he's the guy who's been poisoning those kids"?

"I'm positive that he is. He's sure done a good job avoiding us"

"According to Victoire he also did a good job with that poison, because they almost couldn't counter it." the red head said sadly as she thought of those kids.

"I just want to know why. He's going after small children of high officials in the ministry. "

"Only one way to find out" Lily said grabbing the mans arm with a look of disgust. She was gone with the sound of a loud 'POP' and Harry shortly followed.

Daddy's Little Girl wasn't so little anymore. Now she's Daddy's Little Auror


	7. Family

Lucy Weasley sat her self on the railing of the wrap around porch at their house. She was waiting for her family to arrive.

They always spent the summer with each other. The first week or so was being spent at the house of Percy and Audrey Weasley.

There was a bright flash and Lucy stopped swinging her legs to look at her sister Molly who was holding a camera.

"Did you take a picture of me"?

"Yes! I'm going to add it to the collection!"

All the kids have pictures from over the years on the walls of their bedrooms. Someone would take the picture and duplicate it for anyone who wanted a copy and then it was stuck on the bedroom wall with a sticking charm.

Victoire had started it and everyone's used it since.

"Lucy!" Roxanne exclaimed hugging her.

Roxanne and Lucy are the youngest girls so they were always kind of close. There's two years between the girls.

See the age order goes Teddy who is twenty four, Victoire who is twenty two, Dominique who is twenty, Louis who is nineteen, Molly and James who are seventeen, Albus and Rose who are sixteen, Lily, Hugo, and Lucy who are fourteen, Fred who is thirteen, and Roxanne who is twelve. (I realized my age orders have been a little mixed up over the one shots but this is the order I'm using from now on)

Lily soon joined their hug happily.

"What's Uncle Ron grumbling about"? James asked

"Rosie got a boyfriend" Hugo said

"Don't worry Uncle Ron. We'll talk to him" Louis said who was about five inches taller then his uncle and pretty well built.

"Who is it"? James asked

James was equally as well built as Louis and was the same height as Ron.

"It's Scorpius isn't it"? Albus suddenly asked and James and Louis turned on the younger boy.

Scorpius Malfoy was only about an inch shorter then James, but by the end of the summer, he'd probably be taller.

"Listen Malfoy, I've only got one thing to tell you" Louis said

"I've got it" Teddy said stepping between the three younger boys.

Teddy was taller then James, but shorter then Louis by two inches. Teddy was well built from his Auror training.

"Scorpius remember that we were trained by two of the best Aurors in the business if you think of hurting her" Teddy said while Victoire stood in the back ground shaking her head.

"Leave them be Teddy. You were terrified when you started dating me"

"That's because your godfather saw it fit to remind me he had been working with dragons longer then I had been alive"

"Lets go down to the lake" Lysander said as he and Lorcan appeared on either side of Lily.

The boys may have been a year younger, but her brothers knew they never had to worry about Lily being hurt while she was with them.

"You just want to see my cousins in a bikini" Lily accused them.

"Never Miss Lily." Lorcan said

"You know it's you we'd much rather see" Lysander added before Lily hit them both on the back of the head.

Sometimes people thought these weren't the twins of Luna Scamander nee Lovegood as they didn't act like her. They're identical eyes and smiles to their mother though made sure everyone knew they weren't switched at birth.

The Scamander's and Longbottom's were as good as family and so was Scorpius. They just fit in.

"I'm already changed" Rose said slipping over her clothes that covered her swimsuit.

Hugo was as well so he just slipping off his shirt.

The rest went inside to change. Rose stood their in her blue-green bikini. She chose blue green as it didn't clash too horridly with her red hair.

Rose eyed Lily's gold bikini and shook her head.

"You're a Gryffindor through and through aren't you"?

"Yup!" The younger red head replied as they were soon joined by everyone else and headed down to the lake.

This was all being observed through the window by Percy Weasley.

"I know the boys are like family, but I still don't like them around my little girls when they're hardly wearing anything"

"Sit down Percy. They're both Daddy's girls and you know that they'd tell you they were interested in a boy before anyone" Audrey said leading her husband away from the window and towards the sitting room.

"At least your daughter isn't dating one of them" Ron continued to pout.

"Oh Ronald! All this pouting better not be because he's a Malfoy" Hermione told her husband

"I don't care what his last name is! That's my baby girl!"

"She's growing up mate"

"I'll remind you of that when Lily gets a boyfriend Harry"

"Lily's not going to get a boyfriend. James and Albus loved to threaten anyone who likes her."

"She'll probably just end up with Lorcan or Lysander anyway." Ginny said much to Harry's annoyance

"But Ginny" he whined which did not make him sound like Head Auror or the vanquisher of the Dark Lord might I add.

"Take your own words Harry. She's growing up. She's already fourteen. She's not the nine year old little girl watching her brothers leave for Hogwarts anymore."

"How did you not kill Teddy, Bill"? George asked the eldest Weasley.

"I wanted to, but I knew she could of done worse. I knew Charlie had the poor boy terrified and I've known Teddy his whole life. They were best friends. I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt Victoire" Bill said simply

"You say that now, but I remember you when he asked for her hand in marriage." A new voice suddenly said and everyone turned to look at the door.

"Charlie! So good to see you!" Fleur said

"When did you get back from Romania"? Angelina asked

"Just now. I heard all my nieces and nephews were here so I had to stop by"

"They're down by the lake with Savannah, Dylan, Lysander, Lorcan, and Scorpius."

"I saw them."

"What were Rose and Scorpius doing"? Ron asked

"Ronald! You have to trust her!".

"So Scorpius finally asked Rosie out huh"?

"You knew"? Ron asked

"I'm the cool Uncle. They tell me everything."

"Uncle Charlie!" Victoire explained as she and Teddy slipped back in with Teddy rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do this time Teddy"? Harry asked chuckling

Charlie hugged his goddaughter with a smile.

"I refused to come up here in get her camera so she wacked me on the back of the head and made me come with her"

They heard a squeal and soon Lily who was wet from being in the lake came running through with Lorcan on her heels.

"Daddy! Help!" She said dunking behind Harry who didn't even mind that she was getting him wet.

"Lily Luna! You're soaked! Get off the furniture" Ginny scolded

"Mama he'll get me if I move and there's charm to dry it up. I'm sure Aunt Audrey knows plenty."

"Lily why is Lorcan after you"?

You could tell the twins apart as they had different hair. Lorcan had his fathers brown hair where as Lysander inherited his mothers dishwater blond.

"I jumped on his back so he fell into the water"

"Was that a nice thing to do"

"Probably not, but he wants to throw me under water Daddy. Please don't let him."

"It would only be fair Lily"

As Harry was saying this Lorcan picked Lily up and began tickling her.

Victoire turned and took a picture of the two while Hugo stood in the door shaking his head.

"Lysander! I found them! How about that game of chess now"?

You've got to love family. Especially this one. No matter how big or crazy.


	8. Hidden Talent

Lucy Weasley sat on top of the Astronomy tower strumming at the muggle instrument known as a guitar.

Her cousin, Lily Potter, sat beside her being the only one who knew she could play.

"Sing Lucy" was the only words that filled the silence other then the sound of the guitar.

_Lucy would never tell another soul about her being able to play the guitar or sing. She liked her hidden talent to stay hidden. Lily only knew_ _after finding her one day. _

L_ucy sat down by the lake at her house. Dad was working and Mum and Molly were off doing something for Molly's birthday so she could play the guitar without being found out._

_It was her little secret._

_She played the music that she had played oh so many times before. It was a muggle song she had heard one time, but it was her favorite _

**"Nobody said it was easy **  
** It's such a shame for us to part **  
** Nobody said it was easy **  
** No one ever said it would be this hard **  
** Aww take me back to the start** "

_She never noticed someone was there besides her. She hadn't her Lily approach as the young girl was careful not to step on any twigs as to alert her cousin of her presence_.

Lil_y knew Lucy was alone and_ had _come to ask her to come over when she heard her and decided to investigate _

"**Nobody said it was easy **  
** Aww It's such a shame for us to part **  
** Nobody said it was easy **  
** No one ever said it would be so hard **  
** I'm goin' back to the start**"

"_I didn't know you could play or sing" Lily said and she thought Lucy's reaction was pretty funny as she almost fell in the lake._

A_lthough it is winter and she could get sick. That wouldn't be very nice, but it would still have been funny to see. _

"_Merlin's beard Lily!" Lucy_ exclaimed.

"Sorry_ Lucy" She said with a sheepish smile_.

Lucy was finishing another muggle song she had heard

_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

_ How to save a life_  
_ How to save a life_" Lucy finished

"Lucy why don't you want others to hear you"?

"It isn't called a hidden talent for nothing Lily"


	9. It's Not Worth It

Fred Weasley was tired. Tired of not being what everyone expected him to be.

Everyone wanted him to be the brilliant master mind behind all the hilarious pranks pulled at Hogwarts.

That wasn't him. It was Roxanne.

Everyone wanted him to be the best beater the Gryffindor Quidditch team has ever seen. Or even a chaser like his mum had been.

He wasn't. That was Roxanne and James.

He didn't even live up to his namesake.

James did. He was an excellent prankster, Quidditch captain, and wonderful chaser. Not to mention he got the girl he had been chasing for seven years. Did we mention he was Head Boy?

Molly did. She was so much like Grandma Weasley that is was scary sometimes. She was very caring, but it's best not to make her angry.

Albus did. He was brilliant. He did a great job at potions, was very skilled in dueling and was over all very talented. He was a Slytherin like one of his namesakes. Albus even plans on becoming a teacher when he finishes school. Either Transfiguration or Potions. He's not completely sure yet.

Even Lily did. She was so sweet and caring. She had a kindness that was very rare. She's excellent at charms and makes friends quite easily, but like her other namesake, she did sometimes believe in strange creatures. Everyone just blames that to Luna being her godmother though.

Fred didn't feel like he really fit in with his family.

So that's why he was slipping out the door while his parents weren't looking.

He went to a park that he had spent a lot of time at growing up. It was getting late so hardly anyone should be out here.

He sat down on the bench and saw a couple walking hand-in-hand through the park. He had to do a double take, but then suddenly knew why they looked familiar. It was his godfather and his Aunt Audrey.

Thanks to his luck he saw Uncle Percy say something to Aunt Audrey before coming to sit next to him.

"Fred? Why are you out here"? He asked

"I left"

"Let me tell you a story Fred."

Fred sighed and nodded

"I did too. I left my family for the ministry. I didn't believe them when they said I got the position I did just to spy on my family so I had a big falling out. I avoided them. I even tried telling Ron not to be friends with Harry right after I learned he made prefect."

"But you came back. Why"?

"I did. I realized how stupid I had been. I didn't come back until the day of the final battle. I had realized I was wrong before then, but it was difficult to get out of the Ministry. You were in serious trouble if they found you turning against the ministry, but Fred I felt awful. I missed my older brothers wedding. I missed my little brothers opening the joke shop they had always wanted to. My baby brother was off risking his life and I was none the wiser. I even missed my baby sister getting boyfriends. We told you how your Uncle Fred died didn't we"?

"In the final battle. A wall collapsed on him." Fred answered his Uncle.

"That was the last moments I got to spend with my brother. I hadn't been around to see him doing what he loved or anything and he was laughing at something I said when it happened. Tell me Fred, would you do anything for Roxanne"?

"Of course. She's my baby sister"

"I wished for forever that it was me instead of him. Do me a favor Fred"?

Fred nodded again.

"Go home. It's not worth it. Nothing's worth leaving your family"

"But I left. What if they don't want me back"?

"They will. I promise. Now go home"

Fred nodded and left with a 'POP'

His godfather had been right. When Fred returned home his mother had pulled him into a hug and scolded him for leaving.

"You didn't stay gone long" George said hugging his son

"I ran into Uncle Percy. He made me see that it's not worth it" Fred said hugging his sister tightly.

George would have to remember to thank his brother later.


	10. Lazy Day

The brown haired boy and the red haired girl weren't in any hurry to move from their current position.

They had been in this position most of the day.

The brown haired boy had his feet hanging out the window and a hand rested on his stomach. The other resided behind his head.

The red haired girl lay with her feet also out the window. Her head rested on his shoulder and one of her hands rested on her lower stomach. The other laid between her and the boy.

"Trenton? You seem off"

"I'm fine Lily"

"Trenton Finnigan! You better not lie to me!"

"I'm not Lily. I'm just thinking"

"About what"?

"Us"

"Have you two moved all day"? A young witched asked. She was older then the couple on the bed though.

"No Kayla"

Kayla Spinnett shook her head and snapped a picture before wondering off to find James and Albus.

"Do we ever have to move"?

"No we don't Lily."

"Trenton can you promise me something"?

"Anything Lily"

"Even if something happens and we break up will you still be my best friend"? The sixteen year old witch asked.

"Always"

James and Albus stood in the hall watching the couple. They wished they could still be at school to chase away the boys, because Hugo hadn't done a good job as she brought him home with her.

**AN: I'm setting this in stone. Its the last time I'm changing the age orders. Promise. The age order goes Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, James, Molly, Rose, Albus, Lucy, Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo**.


	11. The Ball

It was the winter of 2011. James Potter was standing beside his Daddy, Mama, and little brother Albus. His mama was holding his baby sister Lily. Grandma Molly was taking pictures of them all dressed up. They were going to a ball.

Ginny Potter wore a black dress with pink ribbon around the middle. Her hair was pulled up elegantly and her makeup highlighted her already natural beauty.  
Harry Potter wore dress robes of a baby blue and his Harry was as messy as usual. It was untamable.

James Potter wore plain black dress robes and his hazel eyes held the same mischievous glint as always.

Albus Potter's dress robes were solid white, but that was alright as he wasn't as messy as James. Plus, his parents knew cleaning charms.

Little Lily had on pink dress robes.

"alright James. Are you going to behave"? Harry asked sinking to his sons height so that he was eye level with him.

Hazel eyes starred back at his green ones.

"Yes Daddy. I promise to be good"

"Alright." Harry said picking him up

"Daddy I'm a big boy! I can walk!"

"Me big boy too!"

"No Albus you only two. You little boy. I big boy" James said looking at his brother who his Dad had also picked up.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Albus' eyes welled up with tears. James didn't think making Albus cry counting as being good.

"Don't cry Albie. You be big someday." He said reaching over to pat the younger boys head.

"Promwise Jamie"? He sniffled

"I promise" James said

Harry and Ginny smiled before stepping through the floo.

Neville Longbottom, and his wife Hannah, walked over with their daughter Alice in Neville's arm and son Frank in Hannah's.

Alice's blonde hair was curled and pulled half up and half down. She looked very pretty in her ivory dress.

"Allie!" James said squirming to get down.

Harry placed him down and he hugged the young Longbottom girl.

"Jamie! Al!" She exclaimed happily hugging the two.

"How's the pregnancy Hannah"? Ginny asked

"Not as bad as with Alice. How about this one"?

"Hey kiddo" Ron Weasley said ruffling Albus' hair as the young boy hugged his cousin.

Hermione had Hugo placed in her arms.

"Daddwy. Dance!" demanded the young girl from her mothers arms.

"Of course Lilybug. Come on" Harry said getting on his knees as to dance with the one year old little girl.

"Harry why are you on your knees"? Kingsley asked looking at his Head Auror.

"Have a daughter Kingsley. You'd understand then" Harry chuckled.

"Jamie will you dance with me"? Alice asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I don't know how to dance"

"I'll show you! My daddy taught me!" Alice said grabbing his hands and pulling him a few feet away.

"Your the boy so your suppose to lead. We have to hold hands like this" She explained

"Now what"

"Now step forward and I step backwards" James did as she told him.

"Now we just keep doing that and moving in a circle and sometimes you spin me"

"Like Uncle Ron spins Rosie"

"Yeah!" So James continued to move like she told him before spinning her.

Ginny smiled softly and took a picture of them dancing.

"Harry, mate, I hate to admit it, but your son wouldn't be too bad to have as an in law someday"

Harry just shook his head.

"Just let them be kids for now."


	12. The Broom Shed

A brown eyed and red haired sixteen year old witch had her back pressed against the broom shed as a brown haired and blue eyed boy kissed her.

"Is this your way of ending a fight King"? The girl replied breathlessly.

"Admit it. You still like me Weasley" the boy said

"You're a right arse Dominic. I hope you know that."

"Lucy I never meant to hurt you. I swear."

"You kissed another girl"

"I'm sorry baby. I truly am. I was drunk even though I know that doesn't excuse what I did. Lucy, please"

The young witch shook her head softly.

"I love you, but you broke my heart" She said turning her head away from him.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry! Please give me another chance!"

"This is your last chance Dominic." He breathed a sigh of relief before leaning down to kiss her again.

When she walked into the Burrow holding his hand once more. No one was surprised and they were none the wiser of why they broke up or how they got back together.

Lucy decided, for Dominic's sake at least, some conversation were left best behind the broom shed.


	13. Godfather

Teddy rushed over to hold her hair, and rub her back.

Victoire had come down with some type of stomach bug.

Victoire and Teddy got married three years ago when he was twenty one and she was nineteen.

"Are you alright"? He asked when she stopped.

"I'm fine"

Bill leaned against the door shaking his head. "Teddy, come on. I think Fleur wants to talk with her."

Teddy looked up at his father-in-law and nodded before kissing his wife's head and leaving the room as Fleur entered.

"Teddy I don't think Victoire is sick"

"Bill, she's puking. How is she not sick"?

"Were you and Victoire trying to have a baby"? Bill asked him looking over at the younger male.

"Are you saying she might be pregnant"?

"I think so" Teddy rushed upstairs and caught the end of Fleur and Victoire's conversation.

"I'm pregnant. I just haven't found the right moment to tell him"

"How about when you found out"? Victoire looked up startled and her blue eyes met her husbands amber ones.

"I wanted it to be special" Teddy shook his head softly.

"We are going to have a baby"? Teddy said as his smile stretched

"We are going to have a baby" Victoire said and Teddy picked her up and began spinning

"We're going to be parents! We're having a baby!" He exclaimed kissing her. This was the best day of his life! He knew which memory he'd be using for his patronus.

A couple of weeks later the family was gathered for their regular meals at the burrow. Hogwarts school year had ended last month so everyone was home. No one knew about the baby except Bill and Fleur so they were excited to tell the others.

"Does anyone have anything to share or any announcements"? Mrs. Weasley asked as usual for a get-to-gather.

"Alice and I are engaged" James said holding up their joint hands. "I didn't think she would say yes" He grinned as he looked over at her.

The room broke out in congratulations for the happy couple.

"I'm pregnant" Victoire said when they stopped talking.

"The first great-grandchild" Teddy said with a grin.

The family once again broke out into congratulations.

Everyone started eating and carrying out conversations.

"James? Can I talk to you"? Teddy asked pulling him away from all the women who were either looking at Alice's ring or talking to Victoire about the pregnancy.

"Sure" James said and they walked outside so that they could talk.

James messed with his hair a little and looked at Teddy.

James was like the little brother Teddy never actually got to have. Despite the seven year age difference, the two were really close. James had come to Teddy for advice growing up and James was there when Teddy had his heart broken. Teddy was there was James realized Alice was more than his little brothers best friend. James was there when Teddy realized he didn't see Victoire as a cousin.

When Victoire and Teddy got married, no one was surprised that James was his best man, despite being only fourteen at the time.

"James, I talked it over with Victoire and we want you to be godfather"

"Me? Godfather"? James asked stunned. He didn't think anyone would let him near a baby let alone name him godfather.

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

"I'm honored Teddy. I would love go be godfather. Who's godmother"?

"Dominique"

"That makes sense"

Nine months later James stood holding a baby girl in his arms.

James looked down at the pink bundle in his arms that had been named Delilah Nymphadora Lupin.

"Hi Delilah. I'm James. Your godfather. You are one lucky baby girl. You got good parents"


End file.
